1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system which collects data acquired at a plurality of controllers disposed within such a construction machine as a driving machine to carry out predetermined processing operation, e.g., fault diagnosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the fault diagnosis of a construction machine has been carried out in the following manner. That is, a service person goes out to a working site, performs incidental works such as removing of exterior members of the construction machine to conduct inspections over various sensors disposed therein including electric conduction test. Then, on the basis of inspection results, the service person judges a location and a cause of faults through his experiences and knowledge while referring to a repair manual.
However, since the construction machine has, in addition to a running function, working functions, the machine has a large number of parts and correspondingly much possible fault generation locations when compared to a general automobile. In addition, as found in a recent hydraulic shoveling machine, the machine has been equipped with mechatronics and correspondingly the structure of the machine has been complicated, thus increasing the number of possible fault generation locations. For this reason, the number of inspection locations is increased and thus a long time is required for the inspection. The fault diagnosis also involves troublesome incidental works such as the aforementioned removal of the exterior member of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a lot of time is required before the final fault diagnosis, which results in that the user must inevitably stop his work during the inspection time and its workability is remarkably deteriorated.